Mai Shiranui
Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai) es un personaje de las series Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Su apodo oficial es "Kunoichi seductora" (魅惑 の 女忍者, Miwaku no Kunoichi).Perfil oficial del personaje para KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A".http://game.snk-corp.co.jp/official/kof-xiii/arcade/character/index.html Debido a su gran popularidad entre los fans; ella ha sido incluida en la mayoría de las ilustraciones promocionales, ilustraciones oficiales, temas y mercancía más que cualquier otro personaje, convirtiéndola en la mascota femenina y símbolo sexual de SNK. Junto con las muchas figuras y mercancía que se han hecho en su imagen, ella ha hecho una aparición derivada en Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. Su gran reputación también ha influido en otras luchadoras de otros videojuegos de lucha, principalmente Dead or Alive, donde la propia Mai aparece en la quinta y sexta entrega. Desarrollo Ella originalmente no estaba planeada para ser incluida en Fatal Fury en absoluto, ya que su estilo de lucha fue creado para un ninja masculino diferente. Cuando los desarrolladores cambiaron su enfoque para incluir un personaje idol en la serie, decidieron desechar al Shiranui masculino para cambiarlo por Mai. Su característico "rebote" fue ligeramente modificado de un método de asesinato kunoichi: demostrarse sensual ante su presa descuidada antes de atacarla. Según una edición de Neo Geo Freak, sus pechos fueron diseñados en base a Fumie Hosokawa y sus glúteos en base a Ai Iijima; ambas mujeres fueron idols muy famosas en aquella época. Durante el desarrollo de The King of Fighters '94, el diseñador de Mai quería agregar más animación a su postura neutral. Cuando este diseñador ideó el "busto oscilante", todos los demás desarrolladores quedaron asombrados.[http://shmuplations.com/kof94/ The King of Fighters '94 – Entrevista al desarrollador] incluida originalmente en el mook All About KOF'94.Perfil oficial del personaje para el sitio web aniversario de KOF. Debido a la potencia de esta pose, sin embargo, los movimientos "alucinantes" de Mai retuvieron a sus pechos estáticos en la versión internacional de KOF '94 distribuida para sistemas hogareños.[http://shmuplations.com/kof94/ The King of Fighters '94 – Entrevista al desarrollador], incluida originalmente en el mook All About KOF'94.Perfil oficial del personaje para el sitio web aniversario de KOF. En una entrevista con uno de los diseñadores de la serie, Shinkiro, responde que Mai fue el personaje más difícil de ilustrar, comentando "Pensé que llegaría a expulsarse fuera de su traje..."Sitio web del aniversario n.° 10 de KOF, entrevista con Shinkiro. En la encuesta de personajes del volumen 8 (1997) de Neo Geo Freak, Mai fue votada como el tercer personaje favorito con un total de 1.604 votos,[https://archive.org/details/Neo-Geo_Freak_1997-08_Geibunsha_JP/page/n129 Neo Geo Freak (agosto de 1997), sitio archivado]; resultados de la encuesta de popularidad de personajes de Neo Geo Freak. con 199 votos de los fans masculinos y 1.405 votos de las fans femeninas.[https://archive.org/details/Neo-Geo_Freak_1997-08_Geibunsha_JP/page/n131 Neo Geo Freak (agosto de 1997), sitio archivado]; número de votos de ambos géneros de la encuesta de popularidad de personajes Neo Geo Freak. Y en la edición de agosto de 1998 de Neo Geo Freak, fue clasificada como el séptimo mejor personaje.[https://archive.org/details/Neo-Geo_Freak_1998-08_Geibunsha_JP/page/n71 Neo Geo Freak (agosto de 1998), sitio archivado]; colección de imágenes originales de los 10 mejores personajes de Neo Geo Freak. En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, Mai fue votada como el quinto personaje favorito con un total de 2.380 votos. Mai fue clasificada #4 en la lista "Top Ten Babes in Games" de GameSpy.com y #5 en la lista "Top Ten Hottest Girls of the 16-Bit era" de Game Informer. En la sección de Falcoon de la página web del aniversario n.° 40 de SNK, él afirma que tanto Mai como Terry son sus personajes favoritos de SNK.Página de Falcoon del sitio aniversario n.° 40 de SNK. Historia Fatal Fury Mai Shiranui es la nieta de Hanzo Shiranui, maestro de ninjitsu y Koppo-ken. Mai aprendió de su padre los secretos del ninjutsu. Había conocido a Andy Bogard durante este tiempo, que había venido a entrenar bajo la tutela de su abuelo. Mai entonces tuvo que tomar cursos alternativos en ninjutsu del amigo de su abuelo, Jubei Yamada. Al principio, Mai no estaba interesada en Andy y sólo pensaba en él como otro hombre calloso que sólo se interesa en su entrenamiento. No fue hasta que él le dio un regalo en su cumpleaños que ella lo vio en otra luz y finalmente se enamoró de él. Ella pasa gran parte de la serie persiguiendo a Andy sin cesar y fantaseando varios sueños sobre su boda. Cuando se les preguntó a los desarrolladores sobre su paradero durante Garou: Mark of the Wolves, decidieron no responder directamente a la pregunta. Sin embargo, divulgaron que todavía ama a Andy (como ella siempre ha hecho) diez años después. The King of Fighters Durante casi todos los torneos The King of Fighters, Mai incita a Andy a entrar y formar un equipo con ella. Molesta por su rechazo y la elección de unirse a un equipo separado, forma un equipo de mujeres con la ayuda de Yuri y King. En los años siguientes, sus compañeras de equipo cambian, pero sigue firme para participar en el torneo para ayudar a alentar a King y sus compañeras y demostrarle a Andy el error de sus maneras. En The King of Fighters '99, finalmente puede participar en el torneo a formar equipo con Andy. Sin embargo, en el siguiente torneo se le pidió que diera un paso al costado para así permitirle a Blue Mary que investigara un caso. Rechazada otra vez, se enoja por la solicitud y se une nuevamente al equipo femenino y permanece como miembro recurrente desde entonces. En las distintas secuencias finales del equipo, ella suele celebrar la victoria del equipo en el bar de King o fantasear con Andy. Mai no participó en The King of Fighters XI para buscar a Andy, que estaba ocupado entrenando a su discípulo, Hokutomaru. Más tarde, Mai decide entrar en el torneo de The King of Fighters XIII con sus primeras compañeras, King y Yuri, ya que ella sentía que el torneo The King of Fighters no estaba completo sin ella. No está molesta con Andy al tomar su decisión, contenta de participar en un torneo con ella y él una vez más. Personalidad Mai es una chica muy alegre y temperamental. Ella tiende a ser también algo torpe y admira cualquier clase de belleza o atractivo, que a veces le hacer parecer algo vanidosa. Ella también a veces compara a los chicos atractivos que coquetean con ella o reconocen su belleza con Andy, reconociendo su atractivo, pero terminando con un comentario diciendo que "no son tan lindos como Andy". Como muchas chicas, sueña con casarse con su príncipe encantador. Encontró a ese mismo príncipe encantador en Andy y se auto-proclamó como su prometida, que incluso a veces ha asustado al propio Andy. Un ejemplo notable de esto es su secuencia introductoria con Andy en The King of Fighters '97, proponiéndose a Andy completamente en un vestido de novia, o asustando a Andy con un muñeco de su falso hijo simulado en The King of Fighters '99 y The King of Fighters 2001. A pesar de esto, Andy reconoce mutuamente su amor, pero prefiere mantenerse reservado sobre ello. Aunque su personalidad luchadora energética podría sugerir lo contrario, Mai es en realidad una belleza japonesa tradicional e ideal. Sin embargo, su gran orgullo como ninja Shiranui y su enamoramiento por Andy por lo general evitan que ella encaje con ese modelo el 100% del tiempo. A pesar de su compleja relación, Mai ha demostrado su apoyo al equipo femenino y su notoria reputación durante años y disfruta trabajar con sus compañeras de equipo. En cuanto al hermano de Andy, Terry, Mai lo admira, aunque se vuelve escéptica cuando siente que él está ocultando algo sobre Andy. Mai muestra deferencia hacia Joe, pero siente que sus hábitos tontos son un poco molestos. Poderes *'Piroquinesis' - Es capaz de crear y controlar fuego. Sin embargo, no puede controlar flamas que no creó y no es inmune a otros tipos de fuego. **'Crear fuego' - Ella puede crear fuego. **'Ataques de fuego' - Puede infundir sus ataques con fuego. También puede envolverse en llamas. **'Canalizar fuego' - Puede canalizar el fuego a través de su ropa, arma y cualquier cosa que toque. **'Estallidos de fuego' - Puede causar explosiones y erupciones de fuego. *'Control aéreo' - Tiene la capacidad de permanecer temporalmente en el aire y controlar sus movimientos en el aire. Esto le permite flotar, deslizarse, cambiar de dirección en el aire o ganar vuelo temporal. *'Armas ocultas' - Ella puede ocultar/sacar armas infinitas y objetos de su ropa y escote, aparentemente de la nada. Ella guarda múltiples abanicos (su arma de elección) con ella que no se pueden ver. También lleva a veces ropa, abanicos gigantes, y generalmente una sombrilla. * Bushin - Puede proyectar temporalmente imágenes sombra de sí misma y su arma. Habilidades *'Cambiarse' - Con un solo gesto, puede cambiar de ropa en un segundo. *'Escalar' - Debido a su entrenamiento ninja, Mai es una experta en superficies de escalada. *'Sigilo' - También debido a su entrenamiento, es una maestra del sigilo. *'Vestimenta' - Con su atuendo revelador, es fácil para sus oponentes masculinos distraerse, dándole la oportunidad de derrotarlos. También puede crear ropa, particularmente ropa tradicional japonesa. *'Cocinar' - Puede cocinar comida para ocasiones particulares. Estilo de lucha Mai utiliza el estilo Shiranui-ryuu de ninjutsu combinado con sus poderes de fuego para luchar. Su estilo se parece al ninjutsu normal con movimientos más agraciados y majestuosos, algo en referencia a la danza tradicional japonesa. También utiliza abanicos de papel como armas, integrándolos en su técnica de combate y usándolos para realizar varias combinaciones y movimientos. Su ropa, específicamente, la borla en su atuendo ninja, también es utilizada para atacar al oponente. Ella también es excepcional en el combate mano a mano con diferentes lanzamientos y técnicas para obtener la ventaja. Mai ha demostrado gran fuerza, como así también ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a los enemigos más pesados que ella y con su fuerte golpe de codo es capaz de romper a través de la defensa de sus enemigos incapacitándolos. Música *'Enryuujin' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98 y The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando forma equipo con Yuri y King) *'Ivonnu Rurouru E no gensou Yori Piano to Harp ni Yoru Fuyuu' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando forma equipo con Kasumi y King) *'Hikyou no sato (Village of Unexplored)' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Mai Mai Kyuun' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, SNK Gals' Fighters, The King of Fighters R-1, The King of Fighters R-2, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (como EX Mai) *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up Smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood, The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood (compartida con Terry y Andy Bogard) *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Diet' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la música está puesta en "Type B", solo en versión consola, compartida con King y Yuri) *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Splendid Soldier' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'The Fight for a Job and Family '- Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'SHIRANUI' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Chasing You' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'Mai Shiranui' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Mai-hime' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Mai Roulette' - Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf, Garou Densetsu Special *'Mai-chan Roulette' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) *'Sacred Flower' - Dead or Alive 5 Last Round *'Enryuujin ~SNK Heroines Edit~ (A.K.A Flame Dragon God ~SNK Heroines Edit~)' - SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy Image songs *'Mai Mai Kyuun' - image song para Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Kachou Fuugetsu Otome Mai (花蝶 風月 乙女 舞）' - image song de 1994 por Reiko Chiba *'Non Stop! One Way Love' - image song de 1994 *'Dear Mai Boy' - image song de 1997 *'Heavy Baby's 1, 2, 3' - image song compartida para Neo Geo DJ Station *'Dance de Peace!' - image song compartida para Fatal Fury *'Lucky Paradise' - image song compartida con Andy en Garou Densetsu Special Intérpretes *Akoya Sogi - Fatal Fury 2~''The King of Fighters XI'' *Ami Koshimizu - KOF Sky Stage~presente, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos, The King of Fighters (película) (doblaje japonés) *Kotono Mitsuishi - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Sarah Sawatsky - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (doblaje en inglés) *Lisa Ann Beley - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (doblaje en inglés) *Nuria Trifol - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (doblaje en español) *Megumi Hayashibara - Fatal Fury Dengeki (CD dramas) *Sheryl Stanley - serie KOF: Maximum Impact (voz en inglés) Actrices de imagen real *Tomomi Miyauchi - comerciales de Fatal Fury 2 para Super Famicom *Miki Hareyama - comerciales de Fatal Fury Special *Maggie Q - The King of Fighters (película) Apariciones *''Fatal Fury 2'' *''Fatal Fury Special'' *''The King of Fighters '94'' *''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory'' *''The King of Fighters '95'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury'' *''The King of Fighters '96'' *''Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' *''The King of Fighters '97'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers'' *''The King of Fighters '98'' *''Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition'' *''Fatal Fury: First Contact'' *''The King of Fighters R-1'' *''The King of Fighters R-2'' *''The King of Fighters '99'' *''SNK Gals' Fighters'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' *''The King of Fighters 2000'' *''The King of Fighters 2001'' *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood'' *''The King of Fighters 2002'' *''The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' *''The King of Fighters 2003'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact'' *''The King of Fighters XI'' - personaje secreto, solo en PS2 *''The King of Fighters XIII'' *''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A"'' *''The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match'' *''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo'' *''Quiz King of Fighters'' *''KOF Sky Stage'' *''Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting'' *''Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos'' *''Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf'' - personaje de ruleta *''Garou Densetsu Special'' - personaje de ruleta *''Garou Densetsu Sougeki'' *''Garou Densetsu Premium'' *''The King of Fighters'' (pachinko) - personaje de ruleta *''Maximum Impact'' - personaje de ruleta *''CR The King of Fighters'' *''The King of Fighters XIV'' *''Dead or Alive 5: Last Round'' - personaje invitado DLC *''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy'' *''Dead or Alive 6'' - personaje invitado DLC Móviles *''Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite'' *''Days of Memories'' (primer, quinto, octavo y noveno título) - no jugador *''Gungho Games'' - skin de personaje *''Neo Geo Tennis Coliseum'' *''The King of Fighters Mobile'' *''The King of Fighters Mobile R-2'' *''The King of Fighters Volleyball'' *''The King of Millionaire'' *''The King of Fighters Mahjong'' *''KOF Gals Mahjong'' *''SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack'' *''SNK Gal's Open ~Cutey Shot~'' *''Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai'' *''SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock!'' *''Moeyo! SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai'' *''SNK Gals Island Hanakaruta Oshietekudasai'' *''SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2'' *''SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen!'' *''SNK Dream Battle'' *''SNK High School Collection'' *''KOF x Fatal Fury'' *''Dai Shingeki RPG! Sister Quest'' - evento de colaboración *''Wizardry Online'' *''King of Fate'' *''Cos大乱斗'' *''Metal Slug Defense'' (desbloqueable) *''Brave Frontier'' - evento de colaboración *''King of Glory'' - personaje invitado *''Ultimate Heroes'' *''World Cross Saga'' *''Venus Eleven Vivid'' *''Crusaders Quest'' *''Tian Xuan Dou'' *''YAMATO Chronicle'' *''If World'' *''Crash Fever'' *''Bokuto Dragon'' *''Valkyrie Connect'' *''Tower of Saviors'' *''Kimi wa Hero'' *''Puzzle & Dragons'' *''The King of Fighters Destiny'' *''The King of Fighters: World'' *''Clash of Kings'' *''The King of Fighters All Star'' *''Tokyo Prison'' *''Returners'' *''The King of Fighters: Orochi Go'' *''Dungeon Hunter Champions'' *''Soul Warrior'' *''SNK All Star'' *''Knives Out-Tokyo Royale'' *''Gang Legend'' *''SNK Fighting Age'' *''Shinobi Master Senran Kagura: New Link'' - evento de colaboración Cameos *''Art of Fighting 2'' - cameo textual durante la secuencia final de Eiji (solo en las versiones occidentales) *''Samurai Shodown'' - cameo durante las secuencias finales de Genan y Haohmaru; el nombre es el mismo pero escrito como: "不知火麻衣" *''Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden'' (solo en la versión para Neo Geo CD) *''The King of Fighters XII'' - cameo en la historia de perfil de Andy *''The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise'' *''The King of Fighters 2'' - cameo en el escenario de Hawái; también como un personaje de ruleta muy poco frecuente *''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' - en el escenario de Hokutomaru, junto con Andy *''Mabinogi Heroes'' - como un avatar *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' - como un atuendo Anime *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' *''The King of Fighters: Another Day'' - primer episodio *''The King of Fighters: Destiny'' Véase también *Mai Shiranui/Frases *Mai Shiranui/Galería Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS 200px|Weiss Schwarz 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 110px|SNK High School Collection 103px|Cos大乱斗 113px|Yamato Chronicle 108px|KOF98UM OL 110px|KOF98UM OL 115px|KOF X Joker 115px|Kimi wa Hero 115px|Kimi wa Hero 115px|Kimi wa Hero 115px|Kimi wa Hero 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 125px|KOF All Star 130px|KOF All Star 130px|KOF All Star 130px|KOF All Star Sprites Metal Slug Defense King of Fighters R-2 Nariyuki Quest Fatal Fury 2/Special Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Real Bout Fatal Fury Special The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '96 Neo Geo Battle Coliseum The King of Fighters XI (PS2 Only) Capcom vs. SNK The King of Fighters '94 ReBout The King of Fighters XIII SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Midnight Bliss) SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Makai Spell) SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Heaven Spell) Galería Mai-FF2.jpg|''Fatal Fury 2'' Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-mai-2.jpg|''Fatal Fury Special'' File:Mai-ff3.jpg|''Fatal Fury 3'' Image:Mai-kofXIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' mai-premium.png|''Garou Densetsu Premium'' Image:Maihigh.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2'' Image:Mai another.jpg|Diseños de su atuendo alternativo para la serie KOF: Maximum Impact. MAI SHIRANUI.jpg|''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' Mai-kofxiv.png|Render de The King of Fighters XIV. Mai-kofxiv.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIV'': concepto final por Eisuke Ogura. Referencias en:Mai Shiranui Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de SNK Gals' Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Nacidos en enero Categoría:Mascotas de SNK Categoría:Personajes de Nariyuki Quest Categoría:Personajes de SNK Heroines